Unexpected Meeting
by TeDdYgUmMyBeArLUV
Summary: Ino Yamanaka thinks that shes in love with Sasuke Uchiha. There is one Uchiha she didn't see coming. NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first time doing one of these fan fiction stuff so please don't be mad if I suck. Thank you!**

_Ino: "I can't believe that Sakura gets to go on a mission to find Sasuke and I'm stuck here with nothing to do but to dream about my Sasuke."_

_Shikamaru: "Ino can you please calm down. Its a real pain when your like this."_

_Ino: "Oh, shut up Shikamaru. You don't know how it feels to be in love with such a guy like that."_

_Shikamaru: "You're right I don't, I'm not gay so it doesn't matter."_

Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara are on their way to the Hokage's Mansion. There going on a mission to capture one of the Akatsuki members. The Hokage, Lady Tsunade, wants to learn more about the Akatsuki, in order to stop them from what they want to accomplish. Of course, Ino and Shikamaru will be teamed up with more people then themselves.

Shikamaru: "Hey, Lady Tsunade, we're here."

Tsunade: "Good, nice to see you two made it."

Hinata: "H-hello Shikamaru and Ino."

Hinata Hyuga is also part of the mission. Since Ino is the medic, the mission will need a few more pair of good eyes.

Shikamaru: "Hey Hinata. Hey Shino, Kiba."

Shino and Kiba are more of tracking ninja's. Shino uses his bugs to detect things without being caught. And Kiba has a really good sense of smell and can sense the presents of an enemy a mile away.

Kiba: "Alright, we're all here. So whats the plan, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade: "Not so fast, Kiba. We still have to wait for Guy and Lee."

All of the sudden, the door burst open. Two ninja's wearing tight green clothes come in with smiles on their faces.

Guy: "Sorry we're late. Lee had to run three miles in under four minutes."

Lee: "It was great exercise Guy Sensei."

Tsunade: "I hope your gonna pay for that door, Guy!"

Guy: "O-of course, my lady."

Tsunade: "Anyways, now that we are all here. The mission involves the Akatsuki. And part of the mission that Sakura and Naruto are involved in."

Ino jumped at the thought that she might be able to see Sasuke again.

Ino: "R-really?"

Tsunade: "Now Ino, don't get your hopes up. I'm not finished."

Ino: "Oh, okay. Please continue."

Tsunade: "Okay, listen up. The Akatsuki are going after the tailed beast as well as a new pair of sharingan eyes. So in other words-"

Guy: "They're going after Naruto and Sasuke."

Tsunade: "That's right, Guy. So what this team is going to do is to go to team Kakashi and help them out with the problems they have to go through. Remember, they have the Akatsuki, Orichimaru, and Sasuke to worry about. Be at the gate at four am sharp, got it?"

Everyone: "Hai!"

Tsunade: "Okay, you're dismissed."

Ino:_What am I going to do if I see Sasuke?_

**Okay, that was my first chapter. I hope you liked it. I didn't realize how hard it is to write these things. Either it's hard or I'm just plain lazy. My new chapter will be out as soon as I get my lazy butt to do it. See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. But here's chapter two so enjoy!**

Ino was eager to finally see Sasuke after three or four years. She was so excited, that she was the first ninja to be at the gate. Even though Lady Tsunade said to be there at four, Ino was there at three. An hour later, the rest of the gang showed up.

Shikamaru: "Ino, how long have you been here?"

Ino: "Longer than you, obliviously."

Shikamaru: "You know this mission isn't all about Sasuke, right?"

Ino: "Of course I know that! What even gave you the idea that I was thinking about Sasuke?"

Shikamaru: "You coming here an hour early. You usually don't do that on missions."

Ino: "Oh, shut up, Shikamaru!"

Guy: "Settle down, settle down. We don't need to waste our energy on nonsense. No, what our energy needs is the power of youth! Right, Lee?"

Lee: "Of course, Guy Sensei!"

Shikamaru: "Oh, what a drag."

Ino: _I really hope we get separated during the mission._

Kiba: "Ugh, can we just get started with a mission already."

Hinata: "P-please Kiba, calm down."

Shino: "Blowing off your head is not part of the mission."

Kiba: "Oh yeah, who died and made you the leader?!"

Shikamaru: "Well if I die and if Guy dies then Shino will be the leader."

Kiba: "Oh, shut up, Shikamaru! No one asked you!"

Hinata: "Oh please, stop this."

Lee: "Yes, Hinata is right. We should all calm down and focus our power of youth!"

Hinata: "N-no, I didn't mean it that w-"

Kiba: "Shut up, Lee! We don't want to hear that 'power of youth' crap!"

Lee: "I disagree, it's not crap."

Everyone is going on and off about nothing that involves the mission. Everyone except Ino. She is a little bit annoyed by the whole thing. And when I mean a little, I mean a lot.

Ino: "Everyone, just SHUT UP!!"

There was an awkward silence between everyone. Everybody knew that Ino had the same strength and attitude as Sakura but they have never been so scared of Ino like this before.

Ino: "Now, since it's finally quiet, can we please get on with the mission?"

Nobody knew what to say, so they all just nodded their heads.

_Ten minutes later..._

After everyone was calm, they were all set to go. Since Guy and Lee were so into being strong and fast, they ran ahead of everybody which actually means that everybody will be there twenty minutes before the average time. If they don't get exhausted easily, that is...

Shikamaru: "Hey, steroids in green tights, can you slow down, please?"

Kiba: "Yeah, can't you see we're all tired here?"

Guy: "Don't give up now, our goal is too make at least two days before the average time."

Lee: "Yes, just as you said Guy Sensei!"

Ino: "Ugh, come on! You both know we don't have enough energy as you."

Shino: "That's right. And plus, neither of you is the leader. Am I right?"

Guy had nothing to say to that. It is true that he is not the leader. Shikamaru is the leader. So Guy couldn't help but slow down. Even though he didn't want to.

Shikamaru: "Thanks Guy but I think we should stop here to rest."

Guy: "But we can keep going."

Shikamaru: "_You_ can keep going but the rest of us are tired. The Sun is going down too. It is bad for us to fight in the dark with the enemy. Especially if the enemy is Itachi or Sasuke."

Guy: "Oh yeah. You're right about that."

Shikamaru: "Alright, everyone stop. We're going to rest here. So unpack your bags and get ready to sleep. Kiba, do you mind keeping first watch?"

Kiba: "No problem. You can count on me and Akamaru."

Akamaru: "Bark, bark!"

Shikamaru: "Alright, Shino you take the second watch. I will take the third and Hinata you take the forth."

Shino: "Got it."

Hinata: "Hai!"

Shikamaru: "Ino, you watch with Hinata when it's her turn."

Ino: "You got it."

Lee: "What do me and Sensei do, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru: "You both need you're energy for tomorrow. We need somebody to push us if we can't go any further. Besides, you got us closer to the area we're supposed to be at."

Ino: "Yeah, that's true but where exactly are we going?"

Shikamaru: "Near the village hidden in the mist. In a small forest. That's where Orichimaru's hideout is. And that's where the Akatsuki might be."

Ino: "Got it."

_One hour later..._

_It was Ino and Hinata's turn on watch duty_

Ino: "Hey, Hinata."

Hinata: "Yes, Ino?"

Ino: "You like Naruto, right?"

Hinata: "Um, w-well... yeah k-kinda..."

Ino: _Wow, she must really like him if she stutters that much when I say his name. Sigh._ "Okay, do you ever get thefeeling that something is going to change? Like, if something changes with you or with the guy you like?"

Hinata: "S-sometimes. But I try not to think about it too much so..."

Ino: "Okay. I understand."

Hinata: "Why do you ask?"

Ino: "No reason. Just felt like asking, I guess."

After the conversation, Hinata felt something strange. Like someone was very close to them. Someone that wasn't supposed to be there.

Hinata: "Shh. Someone's here."

Ino straight into attack mode. She pulled out her kunai and waited patiently. There was a slight movement in the bushes so Ino threw her kunai in that direction. What came out of the bushes was just a curios and now terrified bunny.

Lee: "Whats going on?"

Ino: "Nothing. Just getting a bit too excited."

Lee: "Oh, okay. Are you sure you're alright."

Hinata: "We're fine, Lee."

Lee: "Alright. You two should go and sleep."

Hinata: "But what about the orders from Shikamaru?"

Lee: "He'll understand. I promise."

Hinata: "Um, okay."

Ino: "Thanks, Lee."

Lee: "No problem. Goodnight."

Both: "Goodnight."

**8888**

Stranger: "Who was that blond-haired girl? No matter. Just pay attention to the mission."

**Well, there you go. The second chapter. Hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

After the night of the incident with the rabbit, everyone was well rested and ready to get on with the mission.

Shikamaru: "Alright, everyone. We will begin the mission in with Naruto and Sakura in about six to seven hours."

Ino: "Why six to seven? Isn't the location three hours away?"

Shikamaru: "Yeah, but the problem is that we have to go through a certain place. A place only Orichimaru would be able to hide."

Lee: "What place would that be, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru: "Well, it is unknown of what it is called. But it is said to have random storms. Not just little rainstorms. Mostly blizzards, severe thunderstorms, and so on."

Ino: "So, basically it's full of storms that could possibly injure us?"

Shikamaru: "That's right."

Kiba: "Why can't we just go a different and safer direction?"

Shikamaru: "Kiba, this is Orichimaru and the Akatsuki we're talking about. If we go in a safer direction, one of them will find us. But if we go to the unknown land, I doubt that even the guy who is hiding there will find us."

Kiba: "Okay, fine. I'm just worried about Ino. I mean, she is the only medical ninja we have, at the moment."

Ino: "Oh please, Kiba. I can take care of myself!"

Kiba: "Okay, okay. You don't have to bite my head off."

Shino: "This would much easier of we didn't have hot heads on the team."

Kiba, Ino: "I'm sorry, what was that Shino?!"

Hinata: "Please stop fighting."

Shikamaru: "Here we go again. This is such a drag."

Lee: "What should we do about the situation, Guy Sensei?"

Guy: "Well Lee, that I do not know. Let's just leave this for them to decide."

Lee: "Uh, okay. If you say so, Guy Sensei."

One hour later...

Kiba: "Alright, Shino. How about Ino and I knock some sense into you?"

Ino: "Yeah!"

Shikamaru: "Alright, that does it! Multi-Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Shikamaru used his jutsu on Ino, Kiba, and Shino. Even though Shino didn't really need it, he used it on him anyway. Just in case Shino might try something. It got them quiet for awhile. But not very long.

Kiba: "Aw, come on, Shikamaru. I was just joking around, man."

Ino: "Yeah, Shikamaru. Let us go now."

Shino: "..."

Shikamaru: "Because of you three, Naruto and the rest of them could be seriously hurt. How about you worry about the mission and attack Shino later. And Ino, what happened to you being concerned about Sasuke?"

Ino: "Um, well..."

Shikamaru: "And Kiba, I thought you wanted to help out Naruto and try to become stronger than he is. What happened to that?"

Kiba: "Um... Okay, fine. I'll try to stay calm."

Ino: "Me too."

Guy: "Wow, I thought this would never stop."

Hinata: "Thank goodness."

Lee: ***sigh***

Shino: "..."

Shikamaru: "Okay then, I'll let you go now. Now let's get on with the mission."

Everyone: "Right!"

Shikamaru: "Alright, let's go!

Everyone was on their way to the anonymous land. It took them about thirty to forty minutes to get there. But it was the going through the land part that was the challenge.

Ino: "Shikamaru, why do we have to walk so slow? I don't any signs of any storm what so ever."

Shikamaru: "You can't so sure, Ino. That's why Kiba is with us. Kiba, can smell anything out of the ordinary?"

Kiba: "Yeah, I can smell a snow storm coming in."

Shikamaru: "Alright, everyone. Stay on your guard for the storm. It could might as well be a blizzard."

Everyone: "Right!"

Ino: _Sasuke..._

Shikamaru was right about there being a blizzard. It was such a strong storm that they had to tie themselves together so they wouldn't lose any one. But the problem is, blizzards have very strong winds. Which means it could pick up a rock. And a sharp one at that. Sadly, Shikamaru didn't think about that part.

Shikamaru: "Kiba, how much further?"

Kiba: "It's very faint but the closet cave should be at least a mile away."

Shikamaru: "Alright, everyone. About a mile left. Try your best to stay toge-"

Right when Shikamaru was about to finish his sentence, a huge gust of wind blew all of them off their feet. The bad part was, it blew a sharp rock towards Ino cutting the rope and injuring her. Shikamaru didn't notice, neither did anyone else. Kiba should have noticed but the winds were so strong that the smell of blood was really faint to him. They left Ino by herself. She tried to scream to them but they couldn't hear. The whistling sound of the wind was stronger and louder than her screams.

Ino: "What am I going to do now? I'm bleeding way too much and I can't heal myself with this blizzard. I have to find shelter fast."

Before Ino could find shelter, because of her loss of blood, she passed out.

Ino: "Am... I going... To... Die...? I... Haven't even... Seen Sasuke... Yet..."

Just when she thought it was the end, she saw something that made her heart race. A pair of sharingan eyes.

Ino: _Sasuke?! _"Well... At least... I got to... Imagine he was... Here... Sasuke..."

**8888**

Stranger: _Was it wrong to save her? If I didn't she would've died. _"Oh, she's waking up."

Ino: "S-Sasuke...?"

Stranger: "No, sorry."

Ino: "You!"

**Well yeah, that's chapter three. Sorry it took so long to write this. As I said before I am very lazy. Well I hoped you liked it. See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**On the third chapter of the Unexpected Meeting...**

**Stranger: _Was it wrong to save her? If I didn't she would've died. _"Oh, she's waking up."**

**Ino: "S-Sasuke...?"**

**Stranger: "No, sorry."**

**Ino: "You!"**

**8888**

Ino: "It's you! Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi: "Oh, so you do know who I am. I can understand that you thought I was my younger brother. We look a lot alike."

Ino: "Where am I? What the heck am I doing here?"

Itachi: "For a girl who nearly died, you have a lot of energy right now."

Ino: "Oh yeah. Why didn't I die?"

Itachi: "Isn't it obvious? I saved you."

Ino: "No way. That can't be true. You're part of the Akatsuki. Why of all people would you help me?"

Itachi: "I asked myself the same question and could not find an answer."

Ino was just about to try to run off, but then there was a stinging pain in her left side. She looked at the location of the pain and saw it wrapped up. She couldn't believe her eyes. Then she wondered why she had not fainted yet because of blood loss. She then looked up at Itachi, ready to attack.

Itachi: "You can't run off."

Ino: "And who's going to stop me?"

Itachi: "Well, not me, but the storm might."

Ino: "What?"

Ino then realized where she was. She was in a cave, near to where she had collapsed. She looked out of the cave and saw that the blizzard had turned into a severe thunderstorm. She didn't know what to think.

Ino: _Am I going to be stuck here with him? _"Why didn't I pass out?"

Itachi: "Why do you ask?"

Ino: "I lost a lot of blood. I should have passed out by now or at least died."

Itachi: "Well, lucky for you, I gave you some of my blood."

Ino: "W-What?"

Itachi: "We have the same blood type. If we didn't you would've died."

Ino: "Um... Thank you..."

Itachi: "... You're welcome."

After the conversation, there was an awkward silence between them. All you could hear was the storm, which Ino did not like. She has a great fear of thunderstorms. Siting at the back of the cave, shaking, Ino was trying her best to forget about the storm. Itachi noticed this, and walked over to her and stopped right in front of her.

Ino: _Oh, no. Is he going to kill me now? Why in this condition? That's pretty low, even for a rouge ninja._

Ino couldn't possibly fight in the condition she was in. Even if she tried to fight him, she wouldn't win. She was hoping he would just kill her fast so she wouldn't go through that much pain. Then, she saw a glimpse of a shadow go right passed her eyes. It sounded like he was moving the cloak he was wearing. Maybe he was trying to get a better reach for his kunai.

Ino: _Here it comes._

Just when she thought it was over for her, she didn't expect to be under his cloak right now. She was really surprised, and confused.

Ino: "W-What are you doing?"

Itachi: "You looked cold."

Ino: "N-No. I'm fine. Re-. Achoo!"

Itachi: "I thought as much."

Ino: "It's just allergies."

Itachi: "If you say so."

Ino: "You know, I don't care who you are. I am about this close to kicking your-."

Boom! Clash!

That last lighting bolt scared Ino. It was really close to the cave and nearly gave her a heart attack. She got so scared that when she screamed, she also jumped into Itachi and didn't realize it until he started talking to her.

Itachi: "Are you alright?"

Ino: "O-Of course. I mean, I didn't jump into your arms on purpose. I just, uh, had a spasm."

Itachi: "Alright, as long as you're okay."

Ino: "...Itachi, why do you care so much?"

Itachi: "Well, when I figure that out, I will tell you."

Ino: "Um, okay."

Boom! Clash!

Ino: "Ah!"

Itachi: "It's going to be over soon, don't worry."

Ino: "I know. Um, can you hold me, please? Its not that I trust you now or anything. I'm just a little cold now, that's all."

Itachi did what she asked without hesitation. Ino still didn't trust him, but trusted him enough. But her mind was blank when he touched her. She didn't know what to think.

Ino: _What's going on? Why do I feel this way? Is it one of his jutsu's. No, I don't think it is. What the heck is happening to me?_

Itachi: "I never got your name. You seem to know me."

Ino: "It's Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

Itachi: "That is a very pretty name you have, Ino."

Ino: ***blush*** "Thank you."

Itachi: _Why do I feel this way towards her?_

Ino: _Why did I just blush?_

Both: _Why am I acting like this?_

**8888**

Shikamaru: "Hinata, do you see anything."

Hinata: "No."

Shikamaru: "Dang it. Where is she?

Shikamaru and the others noticed that Ino had disappeared about twenty minutes after the rope was cut. Hinata was the first one to notice when Shikamaru told her to activate her Byakugan. When she did that, she noticed that something was off. She could not sense or see Ino's chakara. They had to keep going though and find shelter or else they would all be dead. But Shikamaru didn't know what to do when they found shelter. His mind was blank.

Shikamaru: "What am I going to do? What if she is dead? What if she got captured by an enemy?"

Guy: "Shikamaru, please calm down."

Lee: "Guy Sensei is right. If you worry to much, your mind will be blank and confused when we have time to look for her."

Shikamaru: "Oh, shut up! Aren't you the least bit worried for her."

Lee: "Of course I am. We all are. But we need to stay calm."

Shikamaru: "Oh, screw this whether. I'm going to go look for her."

Smack!

Right when Shikamaru was about to leave the cave, someone came up behind him, turned him around and slapped him. It was somebody you wouldn't even expect to hurt a fly. It was Hinata. She looked at him straight in the eyes, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Hinata: "Would you think about what you're doing for just a second?! Please, Shikamaru. Just calm down."

Shikamaru: ***sigh*** "I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm sorry to everyone."

…

Kiba: "It's fine, Shikamaru. Now use that good brain of yours and tell us what to do."

Shikamaru: "Alright. Kiba, do you think you can concentrate that nose of yours and find Ino?"

Kiba: "I'll try my best."

Shikamaru: "Shino, do you have any bugs that can most likely survive a thunderstorm?"

Shino: "I sure do."

Shikamaru: "Then use those bugs and help Kiba find Ino. Hinata, do you think you can push a little bit more chakara and use your Byakugan?"

Hinata: "I'll do my best. Byakugan!"

Shikamaru: "Alright, Guy, Lee, let's think of a plan to fight the enemy. We will most likely run into them."

Guy: "Yes, sir."

Lee: "Got it."

Shikamaru: _Ino, I will find you. I swear on that... Ino..._

**8888**

Ino: "Achoo!"

Itachi: _She must be getting a cold. _"Are you okay, Ino?"

Ino: "..."

Itachi: _Oh, she's sleep._

It was still raining. Itachi and Ino were still alone together. Well, kind of. The Akatsuki have this unique jutsu of being in two places at one time. But they can only go to two places. Their hideout, and where ever else they might be. They can also go into each others heads to talk without making a sound. That's when somebody came into Itachi's head.

Stranger: _Itachi._

Itachi: _What is it, Kisame?_

Kisame: _Where did you run off to? I turned around and you were gone._

Itachi: _I had important business to attend to. Nothing that involves you._

Kisame: _You're right, Itachi. I'm not involved with that girl at all. You shouldn't be either. Unless, you have some sort of connection with the girl._

Itachi: _No, I don't_.

Kisame: _Then why the sudden change?_

Itachi: _I don't know._

Kisame: _Heh, don't get too attached, Itachi. You know what will happen._

Itachi: _I know._

Kisame: _Later._

Itachi says nothing after the conversation with Kisame. He puts his hand on Ino's head and his mood changed from neutral to worried. Ino was burning up with a fever. Itachi bent down to see what her reaction is to the fever and noticed she was breathing hard. Almost as if she was under water, trying to reach the surface. Itachi didn't know what to do since the closest medicine was in the forest. And the storm was still heavy.

Itachi: "Ino? Ino?"

Ino: ***breathing heavily***

Itachi: _What am I going to do?_

Ino: "I-Ita...chi..."

Itachi: "Try not to talk."

Ino: ***nods***

Itachi: _I'll take care of you. I swear on that... Ino..._

**Awwwww. Well, there's the fourth chapter for you. Hope you liked it. See ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi is getting very nervous for Ino. He doesn't know how sick she is or if she will get worse. It's not a sickness you can tell just by looking. Itachi then notices that Ino's hand is resting on her side where the cut was. He then, activated his sharingan. He saw that she was focusing her chakara in her hand.

Itachi: _So she's a medical ninja. _"Ino, whats wrong with the scar?"

Ino: "It's...on...f-fire..."

Itachi was puzzled to hear that. He picked her up and set her on a big enough rock in the cave. He unwrapped the bandage and saw that the scar was getting bigger and literally bubbling like when a pot full of water was on a stove, boiling. His eyes slightly opened wider. He didn't have time to waste. He knew exactly what it was. It only happens when you're in a area with multiple storms. And where they are, is the only place this sickness happens. If he doesn't find the medicine he needs soon, she will die. His sharingan was still activated when he saw a glimpse of a bug flying in the cave.

Itachi: _Those kind of bugs don't live here. Barely any bugs live here._

He looked in the direction of where it came from and saw chakara everywhere in one spot. He looked closer at the shapes and counted them.

Itachi: _One, two, three... There's six of them. There obviously looking for Ino. I can't let them find me here with her or else she'll..._

Itachi gently placed Ino on his back. As soon as it looked as if the rain was letting up, he ran as fast as he could. He didn't want the bug to noticed where he was going at such a speed. He knew one of the ninja's specialized in bugs. He also guessed that there could be more ninja's like the one with the bugs.

Itachi:_ I can't let anyone find me. I'll save you myself...Ino..._

**8888**

Shino: "Found her."

Kiba: "Me too."

Hinata: "I see her."

Shikamaru: "Really? Where is she?"

Shino: "Where ever she was, she's not there anymore."

Shikamaru: "What do you mean?"

Shino: "She was carried away. Who ever took her was too fast for my insect."

Kiba: "I still have her scent with me. It's very faint but it's enough to track."

Akamaru: "Bark!"

Shikamaru: "Alright, it looks like the rain let up a bit. Guy Sensei, Lee, try not to run too fast. When Ino and the guy's in sight go as fast as you can and surround him. We don't hurt Ino. On my word, everyone go. Hinata, you should probably be with Kiba for now."

Hinata: "Okay."

Hinata went to get on Akamaru's back.

Kiba: "Hang on tight, okay?"

Hinata: "O-Okay."

Shikamaru: "Alright, everyone. Ready? Go!"

**8888**

While Itachi is on his way to his secret hideout, he noticed that the chakara shaped people that he saw were now following him.

Itachi: _This isn't good. If they can keep up with me, we're in trouble. I have to go faster._

Itachi focused most of his chakara into the bottom of his feet. He made him speed up much faster than he was when he left the cave. So fast, that if he raced against Guy, Itachi would way ahead of him. That's pretty fast.

Itachi: _Let's see them catch up now._

Itachi ran faster and faster. Every step he took was making him faster. He only slowed down when he reached his destination. He stopped in front of it for a second to make sure no one was looking. His secret hideout is much more special than the Akatsuki hideout. This hideout is only visible to the sharingan eye. So his only competition was Sasuke and Kakashi. But they have to survive the forest first. So Itachi didn't worry too much about it. He was only worried about Ino.

Itachi: _I hope I can save her in time._

Ino: "Ah!"

Itachi: "Hold on a little longer Ino."

Ino: "Ah!"

Itachi: _It's getting worse. I have to hurry._

**8888**

Hinata: ***gasp***

Shikamaru: "What is it, Hinata?"

Hinata: "I...I don't see them anymore."

Shikamaru: "What?"

Kiba: "You're right. I don't smell them anymore."

Lee: "Oh, no."

Guy: "This is bad."

Shikamaru: "No. No, no, no. No! Ino!"

Shino: "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru didn't care anymore. He secretly loved Ino too much to let her be taken. He ran as fast as he possibly could. The problem was, he didn't know where he was going. He just ran straight and stop in front when he reached a dead end.

Shikamaru: "No..."

Hinata: "Um, Shikamaru...?"

Shikamaru: "Get away from me!"

With tears in his eyes, Shikamaru slapped Hinata's hand away from him. Hinata wanted to cry, not because of Shikamaru but because she was worried about Ino too. Hinata was scared to lose her best friend. Shikamaru was scared of losing the only girl he ever loved.

Shikamaru: "Ino...Where are you?"

**8888**

Itachi: _Okay, I think I can save still save her._

Ino: "I-Itachi...?"

Itachi: "I'm right here. Don't worry."

Ino: "Hmm..."

Itachi: _I got to do this fast._

Itachi went to grab something. It looked like a bottle of water. But no way a bottle of water can save Ino. It had to be something special. Something unknown not even Itachi knows what it is. He just knows it works in situations like this.

Itachi: "Ino can you hear me? I have something that can help you. It's going to sting a bit. So try to be still."

Ino: ***nods***

Itachi: _Just in case._ "Shadow Clone Jutsu. Hold on to her. Okay, here we go."

Itachi put a small cloth in his hand. He then put the bottle on the cloth upside down. He looked down at the scar. He gently put the cloth on Ino's scar.

Itachi: _Here it comes._

Ino: "Ah!"

Ino was now in more pain than she was before. The scar didn't feel like it was on fire. It felt as if only that one part of her body was on the surface of the Sun. She screamed and screamed. She tried to get away from the pain but Itachi's clones were too strong for her. She wanted to get away so bad.

Itachi: _Almost done._

Ino; "Ah! It burns, it burns!"

Itachi couldn't take her screams. He knew he was hurting her. He didn't want to but it was the only way to save her. Then one of his clones walked away to get real water. Itachi grabbed the bottle of water and poured it slowly on Ino. Her breathing was turning normal again as soon as he was finished. Itachi could finally relax.

Ino: "Itachi...?"

Itachi: "You should try to sleep. You've been through a lot."

Ino: "Okay."

Itachi: _I can't be with her much longer. I'll just put her in more danger._

**8888**

Guy: "Shikamaru, come on. There's nothing more we can do."

Lee: "Guy Sensei is right. We looked everywhere for Ino. Not even Kiba's group could find her."

Shikamaru: ***sigh*** "Okay, let's get on with the mission."

Hinata: "S-Shikamaru...?"

Shikamaru: "I'm fine. Let's go!"

Hinata: "O-Okay."

Shikamaru: _...Ino..._

**8888**

It's been a couple of days since Ino was saved and she's been getting very attached to Itachi. She gets worried for him every time he leaves the hideout to find food.

Ino: "You're always leaving. Are you even looking for food?"

Itachi: "No. Most of the time I'm thinking."

Ino: "Really? About what?"

Itachi: "Nothing you need to worry about."

Ino: "Okay."

Itachi: "Ino."

Ino: "Yeah?"

Itachi: "I'm going out for food. You should probably look for something you like."

Ino: "With you?"

Itachi: "No, on your own."

Ino: "But I won't be able to get back in the hideout."

Itachi: "..."

Ino: "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

Itachi: "..."

Ino: "Itachi!"

Itachi: "I'm sorry, Ino. I have to go."

Poof! Without even a second thought Itachi left her. Ino wasn't happy about this. Not at all. She was angry with him. So without thinking, she ran out of the hideout looking for him.

Ino: "Itachi! Itachi!"_ Okay, Ino calmed down. Focus on finding his chakara. Focus, focus._

She tried as hard as she could to find him. She has this amazing ability to find people by focusing her chakara in her mind. She found someone's chakara but was not sure if it was his. So she focused harder.

Ino: _Focus, focus. That's him!_

She ran towards the object as fast as she could until she finally found him.

Ino: "Itachi!"

Itachi: "Ino? I thought I told you to look somewhere else."

Ino: "Oh, Shut up! Why are you acting so cold to me all the sudden."

Itachi: "...Because...It's the only way to get you away from me."

Ino: "Well, Itachi. I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's going on."

Itachi: "You are very stubborn."

Ino: "So are you. Now tell me, what's going on?"

Itachi: "I don't want you to get hurt, Ino. If the Akatsuki leader found out, he'd kill me and you. I'd rather it be just me."

Ino: "Okay, so what are you going to do about it?"

Itachi: "I'm going to find your comrades."

Ino: "What do they have to do with it?"

Itachi: "When you were on my back, they were chasing me. One of them got a glimpse of me and one of them was really upset about it. What I'm going to do is find them and see if they remember me. It wouldn't matter if they did. They're going to kill me anyway. I'm going to let them kill me."

Ino: "No...no, no, no! You can't do that! I won't let you!"

Itachi: "Ino..."

Ino: "You can't! I won't allow it!"

A tear ran down Ino's cheek. Itachi didn't like to hurt her. Not physically or mentally. He already hurt her in both ways.

Itachi: "Ino, don't cry."

Ino: "You can't go!"

Itachi walked over to her and grabbed her. He pulled her into a hug that he did not want to come out of. She cried into his chest until his cloak was soaked with tears.

Itachi: "Please don't cry."

Ino: "Why do you have to go? I don't want you to go!"

Itachi: "Ino."

Ino: "No, don't try talk me out of it!

Itachi: "Ino."

Ino: "If you go, I'm going with you!

Itachi: "No, Ino."

Ino: "Yes I am!"

Itachi: "Ino!"

Ino: "No, I'm going!"

Itachi: "Oh, shut up!"

Smooch! Itachi made Ino stop talking by putting his lips against hers. She was surprised by this. Now she really didn't want him to go.

Ino: "I hate you for that."

Itachi: "If you hate me then you shouldn't have a problem with me leaving."

Ino: "No, you can't leave!"

Itachi: "I gave you something good to remember me by. Now I have to go."

He let go of Ino but she wanted to hold on. He took her hand that was still on his cloak. He let it go and without saying anything else he disappeared.

Ino: "No, no, no! Itachi!" _Talking to him won't help. I have to find everyone else before he does. Itachi...please come back. *_**tear***

**Well, there you go. The fifth chapter. See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ino was very worried. She ran as fast as she possibly could to find her comrades. But the problem was she did not know where to look. After they got separated, Ino's mind on where to go has been blank. She was just running randomly.

Ino: _Where the heck am I supposed to look? Where do I go? I don't think I am able to stop Itachi. What am I going to do? *_**tears***

While Ino was thinking she suddenly saw a bird fly over her head.

Ino: _It would be nice if I knew how to use a bird to send messages. Wait a minute! I have an idea._

Ino ran towards the bird. She was waiting for it to land. She didn't want it to fly away. When it did land she moved a little closer. She jumped and grabbed the bird.

Ino:_ Yes, this bird is perfect._

She then hypnotized the bird by rubbing its belly. It fell asleep so it was easy to walk away with it. A few minutes later, Ino was looking for a safe spot to make her idea into reality. She found a cave that looked very similar to the cave she was in with Itachi. But it wasn't the exact same one. She was out of the storm crazed land now. So she didn't have to worry about that. She gently put the bird down on the ground.

Ino: _Alright, it seems safe enough. Here we go. _"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Ino's body fell to the ground and the bird got up and flew away. It seems that her soul was suddenly inside the bird. The bird flew high enough to see almost everything. It kept flying until it spotted something. It saw Shikamaru and them.

Ino: _There they are! Good, Itachi doesn't seem to be there yet._

It wasn't there_ yet_ but he was on his way. Ino saw him out of the corner of her eye.

Ino: _Oh, no this is bad. I have to hurry back. Release!_

Ino was back into her body and immediately started running as fast as she could towards her group.

Ino:_ No, Itachi. Don't do this to me._

**8888**

Everyone was quiet since they stopped looking for Ino. Especially Shikamaru. It was Hinata who finally spoke up.

Hinata: "Um, Shikamaru...?"

Shikamaru: "Please, don't talk to me Hinata."

Hinata: "Okay."

There was an awkward silence between Hinata and Shikamaru now. She knew how much he loved Ino. All she wanted to do was to make him feel better. He wasn't the only one who missed Ino. Everyone else did too. Hinata felt as if she lost her best friend. Then, there was a cool breeze. Not an ordinary breeze but an awkward breeze. Hinata felt someone in that breeze. And Kiba smelt something familiar.

Hinata: "Shikamaru."

Shikamaru: "I thought I told you to-"

Hinata: "I understand that, I know how you must feel right now but please tell me you sense that too."

Shikamaru cleared his mind for a minute to understand what Hinata was talking about.

Guy: "What's going on?"

Lee: "This doesn't feel right."

Everyone was getting worried. They did not know what to think. Except for Shino. He looked down at his hand and saw that the bug that was to search for Ino was crawling all over his hand.

Shino: "Uh, oh. This isn't good."

Shikamaru: "Looks like we got a visitor. An Akatsuki visitor."

Everyone was looking face to face into the sharingan eyes of Itachi Uchiha. But only Shino, Hinata, and Kiba knew who he was. They knew that he was the one who took Ino.

Shino: "It's him."

Shikamaru: "You know who this guy is Shino?"

Shino: "Not personally but I know he is part of the Uchiha clan. I'm sure you all knew that. But also, he was the one who took Ino."

Shikamaru: "What?"

Guy: ***gasp***

Lee: "So he's the one."

Kiba: "No doubt about it. I can still smell Ino's scent on his cloak."

Hinata: "It's definitely him."

Shikamaru: "So you're the one."

Itachi: "..."

Shikamaru: "Well, aren't you going to say something? You came here for a reason, right?"

Itachi: "I do not want to speak. If you wish to kill me, then try."

Shikamaru: "Just answer my questions. Did you take Ino?"

Itachi: "Yes I did."

Shikamaru: "Where is she now?"

Itachi: "That I do not know?"

Shikamaru: "Does that mean she's alive?"

Itachi: "Perhaps. She was hurt pretty bad. All I know is that I took her out of her misery."

Shikamaru: "Why, you!"

Without thinking, Shikamaru ran towards Itachi with hatred in his heart.

Hinata: "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru: "I'm going to kill you!"

Punch!

Itachi: "Is that all you got? I thought you said you were going to kill me."

Shikamaru backed away. He was very annoyed with Itachi's cockiness.

Shikamaru: "Fine I'll just blow you up into millions of pieces!"

Kiba: "Shikamaru stop!"

Shikamaru: "Shut up! He killed Ino!"

Itachi: "When I said that I took her out of her misery I meant-"

Shikamaru: "I don't want to hear it! I'm going to kill you right now!"

Itachi: _Goodbye, Ino._

Shikamaru: "Die!"

Boom! Shikamaru used paper bombs to create that explosion. He was filled with so much anger and hatred, he wasn't thinking straight. He didn't even know what happened till the explosion.

Guy: "Did he die?"

Hinata: "Byakugan! He's still alive. I see his chakara but..."

Shikamaru: "What, Hinata?"

Hinata: "Someone else is there."

Shikamaru: "What?"

Kiba: "It's Ino."

Shikamaru: "No way. It can't be."

As soon as the smoke cleared up, Shikamaru looked closer at the two objects. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ino was standing right in front of him. Staring right at him, scared up from the explosion.

Ino: _I almost didn't make it._

Itachi: "Ino? I told you not to follow."

Ino: "I'm stubborn, remember...?"

Ino was getting very weak. She was still recovering from the poisoned scar. And on top of that, she jumped right in the middle of the explosion. Doing that doesn't make the recovery process any better.

Ino: "Are you...okay...Itachi?"

Itachi: "...I'm fine."

Ino: "Good, I'm glad."

Ino smiled then fell to the ground. Her legs were too weak to carry her any longer. And her body was in so much pain that she just couldn't take it.

Itachi: "Ino!"

Shikamaru: "Don't touch her!"

Shikamaru went to attack Itachi again but someone pulled him away. Hinata grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

Shikamaru: "What are you doing? He's going to kill her."

Hinata: "If he is going to kill her, then why didn't he do it?"

Shikamaru: "I...I don't know."

Hinata: "Shikamaru, please calm down. You're scaring everyone."

Shikamaru: "But...Ino."

Hinata: "Obviously Ino has some sort of relations with him or else she wouldn't have saved him. Just wait for a minute."

Shikamaru stopped talking for while. He turned to look at everyone else and they seemed to be thinking what Hinata was thinking. Then he turned to Itachi. Itachi looked up at him and unactivated his sharingan. Shikamaru walked over to where Itachi was. He walked very slowly. He wasn't sure what would happen if he charged him again. He stopped about five feet in front of Itachi and just stared at him. Trying to figure out why he was holding Ino the way he was and why she saved him. Then, he spoke.

Shikamaru: "Why isn't she dead?"

Itachi: "..."

Shikamaru: "Answer me."

Itachi: "When I said I put her out of her misery, I meant that I saved her life. I did not want her to die."

Shikamaru: "Alright, I am very grateful for that. But why did you come to us?"

Itachi: "I wanted to die so that way if the Akatsuki leader found out about her, she wouldn't die. I knew you would try to kill me, so that's why."

Shikamaru: "You're...different from others."

Itachi: "I'm not that different. Just something about Ino made me want to save her."

Shikamaru: "And something about you made her want to protect you from the paper bombs."

Shikamaru got closer to Itachi. He bent down slowly till he was face to face with him. He looked down at Ino, tears coming into his eyes.

Shikamaru: "Ino, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I promise, when we get back to the village I'll take better care of you, okay?"

Ino: "..."

Shikamaru: "Ino...?"

Guy: "Is she...?"

Lee: "Ino."

Kiba: "It can't be."

Shino: "..."

Hinata: "Ino..."

**8888**

Ino: "Where... where am I?"

Nurse: "Ms. Haruno, she woke up!"

Sakura: "Ino! Thank goodness."

Ino was now in the Leaf Village Hospital. She was very injured on the mission so she had to be there ASAP.

Ino: "Sakura? What am I doing here."

Sakura: "You were very injured on the last mission we were on. But don't worry, it's over now. You can rest easy?"

Ino: "Did you find Sasuke?"

Sakura: "...No, we didn't."

Ino: "Oh, okay. Ouch!"

Sakura: "What? What's wrong?"

Ino: "My side hurts."

Sakura: "Oh, it must be that scar."

Ino: "Scar?"

Sakura: "Yeah, you probably don't remember anything. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. I'm going to unwrap it so I can put some medicine on it, okay?"

Ino: "Okay."

Sakura went over to the counter in the room to find some scissors. She came back with the scissors and a bottle in her hand. She cut the bandage and unwrapped it.

Sakura: "Oh, I forgot something. I'll be right back."

Ino: "Alright."

As soon as Sakura left, Ino looked at the scar. She did not touch but she was just curious to know what it looks like. She looked very close at it. A small image came into her head but it was so blurry, she couldn't remember. Without thinking, she touched it. It stung a bit so she took her hand away from it.

Ino: _It was like fire for a moment. Yeah, fire. Fire? Wait a minute!_

**FLASHBACK**

_Itachi: "Ino, whats wrong with the scar?"_

_Ino: "It's...on...f-fire..."_

**PRESENT**

Ino: "Itachi!"

Sakura: "Is something wrong?"

Ino: "Where is he?"

Sakura: "Who?"

Ino: "Itachi!"

Sakura: "...He, uh, he left. He said he didn't want to put you in danger."

Ino: "But..."

Sakura: "He seems different then the last time I fought him with Kakashi and Naruto. He seems to care about you a lot."

Ino: "I can't take this anymore!"

Ino ran off without even a second warning. She was still injured but she didn't think about the pain. She just ran as fast as she could.

Sakura: "Ino, come back!"

Ino: "No!"

She ran and ran. She wouldn't stop running until she finds Itachi. Some how, she knew where he was without looking for his chakara. She ran straight for the abandoned Uchiha territory. She wasn't suppose to be there but no one has tared it down yet. She knew he would be there. When she got there she started walking towards a little river. She stopped as soon as she saw him.

Ino: "Itachi?"

Itachi: "...Ino? You're okay, that's good."

Ino ran straight towards him. She hugged him and started crying.

Itachi: "Ino, please don't cry."

Ino: "You were going to leave me again. You can't leave without saying goodbye!"

Itachi: "I'm sorry."

Ino: "Itachi, please don't do this to me again. We can work it out. I can protect you from the Akatsuki leader. Just please don't leave."

Itachi: "I hate it when you cry."

Itachi gently grabbed Ino's chin and put his lips against hers.

Itachi: "I'm never going to leave you if it makes you this upset. I promise."

Ino: "Okay."

Itachi knew that he wouldn't be caught now. His partner, Kisame, told the leader that Itachi was dead. So Itachi could not return to the hideout or make contact with any Akatsuki leader. But he decided to tell Ino later. But he knew that the person in the shadows knew what was going on. Shikamaru was watching silently in the shadows. He wanted to make sure Ino was okay. He made a promise to her.

Shikamaru: "So they do have a connection. I'm still gonna keep my promise though. Ino."

He left the scene. If he wanted to take better care of Ino he wasn't going to tell anyone where Itachi was. He wanted to make sure she was happy.

Itachi: "Ino."

Ino: "Yeah?"

Itachi: "...I...I love you."

Ino: "I love you too."

Both Thinking: _I love you so much!_

**Well that's the last chapter. Hope you liked the story! Hopefully I'll write a story about Hinata and Garra next. See ya later(:!**


End file.
